callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Firing Range
Firing Range is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility. Overview Firing range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. If one is defending a building, then shotguns can prove useful. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin-wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team if found. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here for obvious reasons. Flak Jacket is recommended during domination games because of the open and close quarters nature of this map lends itself to a lot of explosions and chaotic Domination and Demolition games. The Tropas bomb site is beside the Jeep at the long wooden building and the Op 40 one is beside the shower block. Tips *Use the wooden tower in the middle of the map. It provides an excellent sight-line to both team's spawns and it is crucial in objective based game modes, and it can be easily defended. Players must remember that it is made of wood, and thus bullets penetrate very easily allowing easy revenge kills. Grenades are also useful, as there is not enough room to move around and players inside often will die from the explosion or jump out to escape it, only to fall to their death, although this can be remedied by Flak Jacket. If you get killed when climbing up this tower by a ladder, it is possible for your corpse to get hung on the ladder, however if you are killed at the top of the ladder by a cleverly place claymore or timed explosive, it is likely your body will fly off and land on the ground a few feet away. If you and your team are outnumbered and losing, it is recommended to fall back to this building, as more people inside, although being a larger target for explosives, can easily take down the one or two people attempting entry by the ladder. *Placing Napalm Strikes at the center of the map will likely get the player a few kills, as the action tends to be in the center. *It is not advisable to run into the middle of the map, as the other team will almost always be waiting for you, resulting in a quick death. *When playing Domination it is easy to get spawn trapped at Point C because the spawning is very controlled and due to few routes to flank, you must either run out into the open or go through a small tunnel risking the chance of an opponent getting multi-kills. *When placing a sentry gun a good and common place to put it is on a building with an opening near the tall tower mentioned previously. This can kill people on the tower, as well as people on the ground below the tower. *In the maze of tires, there is a small spot where one can lie down and ambush passersby. *The building next to the tower is often a camping spot, especially in Gun Game, as players can camp by the stairs and get easy kills. *Even though not many players are around the small maze with tires stacked really high, players will camp or place claymores in this area which can surprise unaware players. *A trick is to put a claymore next to the car downstairs in the central building, but angle it so the explosion hits the car but could be detected if someone ran up the stairs, as the car will blow up and kill everyone downstairs and on the stairs. This may take a bit of practice to get the right angle. *This trick can also be used on the car outside by the hollow crate, on the right side of the car (When standing behind it) *Be careful when going up into the guard tower or upstairs of the building, as snipers are likely up there, and more than not they have a claymore on top of the ladder/stairs. *Camping in the watch tower on Sharpshooter is a good idea, as many player will run by it and not look up at it. Trivia *If you go into Theater mode and look at the bullet casings, they will read "Tank Dempsey" on the bottom. *Its existence was confirmed during a Treyarch interview."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4 map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. *There are various boxes scattered around the map that are exactly like the mystery box from Nazi Zombies. *Outside the map is a Huey and a runway full of F4 Phantoms. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantine" written in blood. The sign can also be seen in the bathrooms. *There are various flags that are used on the Pack-a-Punch machine throughout the map. *When spawning as Tropas, on the second story of the blue building, if you go all the way back next to the target and look up, there is a bloody teddy bear used in Nazi zombies . *In one of the houses there is a Technical; which is seen in Modern Warfare 2. *If you scratch your disc (like the RROD) and play on this map, it will appear that there is oil or black sludge all over the ground (i.e. where the jeep tracks are). Also, all metal will become a metallic/reflective color.(Confirmed on Xbox 360 only) *If you hide in the jeeps on combat training the computers would never see you, they can only see you if they have on IR scope. *You can not jump in the jeeps on the Wii. References